The Roasted Bean
by BannaLuver
Summary: A journal is left at the local coffee house.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I must say this story has been a long time coming. I wrote this for Isis the dog for their birthday. I hope this has everything you were looking for my friend. Thank you so much for always being a supportive part of our ship's community. This fandom would truly be lacking if you weren't a part of it. So, I hope you enjoy this two part story. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

* * *

The air felt fresh and chilly as Autumn began to make itself known. The bright blue, cloudless sky added to the vibrancy the season brought as people walked up and down the footpaths of Downton village. It wasn't unusual for the town to be more congested on a Saturday. Parents were out and about with their children, others were bustling in and out of shops as they looked for certain items or new treasures, and some, like Anna Smith, enjoyed going to the local coffee shop.

Anna lived in a world where tea reigned, but several years prior she had grown to love the bold, rich taste of coffee. Almost every Saturday she would make her way from her home midday and walk into the village in pursuit of the hot beverage and treat to go with it, which was exactly where she was headed now. She enjoyed the leisurely stroll on her routine route, passing by the bookshop, florist, and postal service on her left, and the bakery, bank, hardware shop on her right. Downton was a small county that was growing, and just a few blocks away were the much larger buildings which lead into the downtown area. When the familiar light gray door came into view she smiled contentedly before making her way inside.

There were several reasons why The Roasted Bean was one of her favorite places. The shop was a wonderful place for a pick me up. The large shop front windows allowed natural light to flood the room, which made the space seem even larger with all the light wood, white and gray furniture, and greenery adorning the inside. The white and gray exposed brick added just a touch of old world charm, which she adored. It felt so light and airy yet cozy and welcoming. For her, it was easy to lose track of time while there.

The shop was usually quieter at midday after all the morning coffee drinkers had left to start their day, so she had no trouble placing her order and received it quickly. With coffee and banana nut muffin in hand, she made her way across the shop to find a seat along the small bar in the front window. She loved to look out at the world passing her by or read in the light the window offered. She was delighted to see the bar area to be empty. The other patrons opted for sitting on the couches or together at tables. Walking to the last low backed stool in the corner, she saw a leather bound book lying on the bar. She looked around for a brief moment to see if anyone was coming back to the same spot. When she didn't see anyone she placed her items down next to the book and took a seat on the stool. She carefully placed her handbag up against the wall on the bar and slid the book a little further away from her food and drink. While still looking at the book, she carefully picked up her mug and took a short sip. It was still very hot, so she placed it back down and placed one hand on the cover of the book. The leather wasn't exactly new but it wasn't well worn either. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, so she gently opened up the book to look inside.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it was she was looking upon. It was someone's journal.

On the left inside cover was written, _John Bates 2018._

Her eyes drifted to the first page on the right and noticed at the very top the date, 1 Jan., was the first entry. She wondered if this John Bates had a journal for every year, or if this had been a new hobby of theirs. Either way, she could not stop herself from reading the first entry.

Taking up her mug again, she took a sip and began to read.

 _1 Jan._

 _It's the first day of 2018. With any new year it's supposed to represent a new start, a fresh outlook. I've needed the latter for a while even though I have acquired the former. From where I left off the last time, I am still settling in to living in Downton. It's a nice area and with my new job I don't really have any room to complain about anything. I am very fortunate to be where I am and living the life I am now. So many things have changed while some have stayed the same. I shall make the best of the coming year. I hope to see new things and have new experiences. Only time will tell what this year will bring. I'm hoping for prosperity, joy, and dare I say it possibly love, though I would never share that with anyone. Yes, maybe this new start will bring about a new outlook. Maybe, for once, I am ready to accept the unknown. Here's to the New Year.  
_

The corners of her mouth quirked upward into a small smile. It seemed as though he had indeed wrote in more than one journal. Taking a longer drink of her coffee, she slowly turned the page to see he had written the following days as well with each day taking up a page. A slight rush coursed through her at the thought of reading the thoughts of a man she had never met. Placing her mug back on the bar, she looked around yet again to make sure this John Bates wasn't in the room. Feeling confident he wasn't, she flipped several pages until she stopped on a random page.

 _5 Feb._

 _Another Monday for the books. I didn't get the chance to write at lunch time today. I had too many manuscripts to get through. The longer I'm in my job the more I am enjoying it. I never thought I'd end up in publishing, but I admit it fits me well. When reading is a passion it doesn't really feel like work. I had way too much coffee today and not enough to eat. I am still feeling the caffeinated buzz and it's nearing 20.30. Anyway, I'm thinking I may treat myself to a trip to the theatre soon. There are so many new plays on the horizon. I'll need to remember to take a look at which one I'd like to see most. It's a shame I don't know really anyone who enjoys going. I won't let that stop me from going. Well, there isn't much more to write about today. I'll watch the telly until my caffeine haze wears off.  
_

Well, Mr. Bates was in publishing. It made sense in a way for, more than likely, an editor to keep a journal. It piqued her interest that he enjoyed both coffee and the theatre as she enjoyed both as well. She had a hard time imagining anyone not wanting to go. She wondered which play he ended up watching, but knew she didn't have the time to read every entry. She broke off a piece of her muffin and placed it in her mouth. Methodically, she wiped her fingertips on a napkin so she wouldn't leave any smudges on the pages. She turned several more pages and stopped on another one, because well, now she couldn't resist.

 _17 Mar._

 _Happy St. Patrick's Day or as they say in my native land_ _Lá fhéile Pádraig sona dhuit. The festivities are on a Saturday this year, which means instead of green beer only flowing in the evening it will be flowing all day. Not that I will be knocking them back. I've had my fill of ale for a lifetime, but I wouldn't mind taking a stroll around the village. I'm sure there will be plenty to see and do. I had a phone call from my mother earlier this morning telling me to stay out of trouble. Even at 38, she still scolds me as though I were a lad. I keep telling her she should move to England, but she won't hear of it. I guess I get my stubbornness honestly. Looks like it should be a good weekend. I'm off to enjoy the day._

The more she read of John Bates the more fascinated she became. Could he truly be a real person? A bloke who has a good relationship with his Irish mother and seems to be responsible? He just sounded so easy going, and with the way he wrote he seemed like he would be easy to talk to. An Irishman aged thirty-eight that loved reading, the theatre, and coffee? He almost seemed to good to be true.

Lifting her mug again, she turned a few more pages.

* * *

John Bates laid a manuscript down on his desk, took off his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had just gotten back from lunch not too long ago and had to go back to reading the manuscript he had left half read before he took his break. He leaned back in his office chair and sighed. He loved his work. Well, most of the time. It was harder for him to complete his task when the manuscript was a real terror to read like this one. He always wanted to give the author the courtesy of reading their work, but he knew this one would not be recommended for publishing. If one was going to insist on writing a fiction tale about cats going to outer space, then by George it better be captivating. Unfortunately for this piece, captivating would be one of the last words he would use to describe it.

A knock at his office door made him drop his hand and answer, "Come in."

When the door opened, he saw it was his friend and editor, Robert Crawley.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No. Have a seat," John waved him in.

Robert closed the door and walked the short distance to one of the chairs in front of John's desk and sat down.

"How's that cat book?" Robert nodded towards the stack of bound papers.

"Terrible."

"I still don't see why you waste your time reading it if you're not going to send if off for proofreading."

John laughed, "I think Edith secretly appreciates I don't send her this stuff."

"Probably. Why not just toss it in the no pile?"

"If it were my work, I would want someone to read it in its entirety. I only have a few more chapters anyway."

Robert smirked, "Have they at least made it to their destination yet?"

"Nope," John replied as he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. "Too many "Cat"astrophies."

"What?" Robert asked through a belly laugh.

"I have no idea."

"Well, I guess I should be glad my assistant editor screens these manuscripts thoroughly, otherwise our publishing house wouldn't be doing as well as it is. I still owe you dinner out for having to work a few Saturdays. Just let me know when you're free, and we'll plan it."

"Will do."

"How was lunch? Cora is making me try this thing called Keto. It's horrible. If she wanted to turn me into a bird or a rabbit she should just say so. I'll have to live vicariously through you until things go back to normal."

John moved in his chair and collected his backpack.

He placed it on his desk and said, "I actually have tried this place called The Roasted Bean a few times now. I brought back a menu because they deliver."

"And you did that so I could possibly sneak food into the office without Cora knowing?" Robert asked with a hopeful look.

John grinned, making Robert grin as well.

"Good man," Robert praised.

John unzipped his bag. Looking inside, he grabbed the takeaway menu and noticed something missing. He lifted the couple of folders inside to see his journal was not where it was supposed to be. Sudden panic overcame him as he realized he must have left it at the coffee shop.

Without haste, John zipped his backpack, handed Robert the menu, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked as John crossed the room and shrugged his coat and hat on. He then slung his backpack on as well.

"I seem to have forgotten something at the coffee shop. I'll be back."

John didn't even wait for a reply as he opened the door and got inside a lift. When the doors opened back up he was on the main floor. As he walked across the lobby, he realized he had left his cane back in his office. When had he ever left it behind? Probably never, but he was so focused on getting his journal he wouldn't go back up to retrieve it.

His feet carried him outside and in the direction of the cafe. He hoped it was still there. How thoughtless of him to carelessly leave it behind. His journals had everything in them from random musings about his days to his feelings. He had written things that he hadn't readily shared with others. That was the purpose of keeping a journal. What if it was gone when he got there? Horror struck him at the thought, so he shook his head and walked as best he could without his walking stick to hopefully collect his journal.

* * *

Her mug and plate were now empty, but Anna was still flipping through the diary. She was transfixed reading about the unknown man and his life. She had never really considered keeping a journal, but maybe she should. It would be interesting for someone someday to read about her life. She would keep it in mind. She turned a couple more pages.

 _1 May_

 _May is a beautiful time of year isn't it? Not too hot or too cold. Flowers in bloom or ready to. It's definitely one of the best months of the year. I feel as though I'm looking a little worse for wear. A haircut may be in order. I don't have a lot to work with physically, so what I do have I need to keep looking presentable. I might even indulge in getting a shave. The house is quiet tonight. Not that it isn't every other night, but I must admit it would be nice to have some company right now. I've never really been one to put myself out there since I've never really had much to offer, but I guess it's natural to miss companionship sometimes. Maybe the haircut and shave will help in that department, though I doubt it. Life is what it is though isn't it? It guides us where it wants to take us. Well, enough for tonight. Tomorrow is a new day._

She felt some of her heartstrings pull. It was obvious he didn't have anyone to share his life with, which she could very much relate. She didn't have a significant other either. Too many times she had thought her place was too quiet, so she could understand how he felt. It didn't sit well with her that he had a pattern of putting himself down. Maybe part of the process of the entries was to help him with that, or at least she hoped. Looking at her wrist watch she was shocked to see how long she had been sitting there reading. She had been so engulfed she hadn't realized just how long she had been in the same spot. It had been easy to do. John Bates was a very interesting man who didn't mind sharing his emotions, thoughts, and feelings, even if it were only with himself. She turned a good bit and settled on a new page.

 _22 May_

 _Good afternoon. I am stuck in my office because the weather is filthy. I have no desire to get drenched by the rain. It's lunch time, and I didn't come prepared. So, it is break room coffee and a bag of crisps from the vending machine. I really should go food shopping. An Irish stew sounds good even if Summer is around the corner. Might even tempt myself with some crusty bread. Now I'm just making myself hungry, so the shop it is after work. Speaking of work, I've read a few promising novels this week. I'm hoping they do well. Since I've started here it seems as though the company is doing better, or so Robert tells me. It's rather nice to work for/with a friend. I'm grateful for it really. He gave me a new start when he didn't have to. I owe him more than I can ever repay, so I will always do my best to perform my duties to the best of my ability. That's the least I can do for him. Well, this horrid coffee isn't going to drink itself. I really am in need of a good place to find decent coffee. Maybe I'll stumble across a place soon._

He had most certainly found a great place for coffee. In her opinion, there was no place better than The Roasted Bean, so he had accomplished that task. She knew it also had to be a great place to write as well. He had obviously picked this exact same place to enjoy his coffee, look out into the world, and write down his thoughts. The thought of that made her smile as she looked over his distinctive handwriting. The way he shaped certain letters, and how the sentences seemed to slant slightly to the right on the page made the script more intimate. She had never really thought of a handwriting to be like a fingerprint, but that was exactly what came to mind when she looked over it. This was John Bates' fingerprint about his life, and what a beautiful one it was too.

She gasped and pressed a hand against her chest when she looked up to see a man standing in the window looking at her. His eyes were looking straight into her soul, and he was trying to catch his breath. He was bundled into a black woolen pea coat with a matching black flat cap. She couldn't help the tingle she felt the longer she looked at his face. He was clean shaven, had strong facial structure, and his eyes... His eyes gave him away. It was then she knew she was staring at John Bates, the man who she had been reading about for over an hour. He was standing on the pavement like he was frozen to the spot as she absentmindedly touched his handwriting, his fingerprint. He was there studying her through the glass as a faint pink blush formed on his neck. He had nothing whatsoever to be embarrassed about. She saw this as an odd twist of fate. Maybe she was supposed to find this book or rather find John Bates. Maybe she would never had truly understood him without a sneak peek into who he really was. The sneak peek wasn't enough however, now she needed to know more.

She hadn't expected to find him attractive so immediately, especially from the way he wrote about himself. God, he was handsome. He had nothing to worry about in the looks department. He was tall, sturdy build, and had this mysterious aura about him that had her feeling things in places a lady would not divulge upon just laying eyes on someone. She had no idea how long they had been staring at each other. It could have possibly been seconds or minutes, but it seemed like neither wanted to be the first to break whatever connection they had between them.

She felt a sudden pang of guilt at reading his personal diary. She watched his facial features change and thought she saw anger there. She hoped he wasn't too upset by her reading it though, if someone had read her private thoughts while she was still alive without permission, she guessed she would be upset too. He had come back to retrieve his journal after he noticed it missing, and now she had to face the real life John Bates. All she could think was what a pleasure it would be to actually talk to him.

Her wish was on the verge of coming true when he was the first to break eye contact. He turned and walked unsteadily to the shop door. She briefly wondered if that was because of his heightened emotions, but couldn't linger on that when he entered the room. He slowly but determinedly walked over to her direction. She closed the journal and made her way shakily to her own feet to face him. She felt her heart pound a little harder and her nerves felt more on edge as he stopped only a couple of steps in front of her.

* * *

He was almost completely out of breath by the time he saw the shop come into view. He was going to pay for his carelessness later. He had forgotten his journal, which in turn made him forget his cane. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday. He'd need the day off to recuperate. He slowed his pace the closer he got so he could try to calm his breathing. He didn't need to go into the shop a panting mess.

Saying a little mantra in his head about how he hoped his journal was still there, he came up to the first window and saw a woman sitting where he had sat earlier. She had long blonde hair, a petite frame, and even though her head was pointed downward he could see the hint of a smile on her face. Too bad he hadn't went out for lunch later that day. She was absolutely beautiful.

His eyes shifted to where her eyes were looking and panic seized him. He saw the familiar pages filled with his writing. She was reading his journal. He felt his pulse quicken despite him no longer walking. She was reading his inner most thoughts! His hopes, desires, feelings, and dreams! A sudden burst of anger ran through him. Did she not care that this was someone's private property? How could she read it after finding out it was a diary?

His anger suddenly dissolved as she looked up, and her eyes met with his. She appeared to have been caught off guard by the way her hand flew to her chest, but he had barely noticed. His focus was on how her eyes looked into his. It felt as though she were looking at him, truly looking at him. It was like she could already see who he really was, and that honestly scared him. No one had ever looked at him the way she was right then. Did she know the journal was his? By the way he was staring at her, she had probably figured it out. How much of it had she read? How much did she now know? His anger flared up a little again at the thought of his privacy being violated, though it didn't reach near the same level after he had looked her fully in the face.

Needing the answers he was seeking, he broke their almost trance-like stare and limped over to the shop door. He didn't even know what to feel as he made his way over to her, but when she stood to her feet he felt a sensation he was sure he had never felt. She was probably a foot shorter than him, and her eyes were filled with mixed emotions. He imagined his were as well.

He stopped a couple of steps in front of her.

Taking a steadying breath, he said, "I believe you may have something of mine."

He watched her steady herself as well as she replied, "Are you John Bates?"

"I am. May I ask who you are?"

"Anna. Anna Smith."

"Well, Miss Smith, would you mind handing me my personal property?"

He had said it more harshly than he had intended. It was more out of embarrassment than anything else. He was burning with embarrassment because he knew first hand the kinds of things he wrote in there. Had she read he wanted to find love? Had she read how insecure he felt at times? Had she read he had a temper?

"Yes, of course," she flustered as she reached for the book.

She handed it to him, and he sighed as he gripped the leather covering.

"I apologize for intruding, Mr. Bates, but I must say I find your entries to be fascinating."

His brow knitted together as he looked to her.

"There's no need to try to make me feel better, Miss Smith."

"Please, call me Anna, and I'm not trying to flatter you. I found your words to be so sincere I wondered if you might actually be real."

What was she really saying? Was she saying she enjoyed reading it? Was she being sarcastic? He wrote about his days and what they contained. It was hardly a literary classic.

"Well, I am, and I'm sure you've learned several awkward ,and not to mention embarrassing, things about me."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stated, "I know I don't know you, Mr. Bates, but you don't have a single thing to be embarrassed about. In fact, we have similar things in common both in hobbies and emotions."

This admission made heat crawl up his neck and spill onto his cheeks. Just the idea of someone poking around in his mind made him wish the floor to swallow him up.

"I'm sure that can't be true," he insisted.

"Just as I don't know you, you don't know me. I would like you to know I don't lie readily."

He stammered as he responded, "I... apologize I... didn't mean to suggest that-"

Anna gently cut him off.

"It's okay."

A quick silence fell between them, and right before John was going to suggest he leave. She spoke first.

"If you don't have to rush off, would you join me for a coffee?" She asked sweetly.

John felt his stomach hit the floor. Even after her reading about him she still wanted to be in his company? Surely the opposite should be happening with her screaming and running away from him.

He must have been staring at her glittering eyes for too long without replying because she said, "It's okay. I understand I've offended you."

"No," he replied in a rush, one hand reaching out to touch the air between them.

"You've not offended me. I just don't really know how to feel. Are you sure you wish to remain in my company?"

He waited with baited breath to hear her answer. He felt his cheeks flare again as she smiled at him.

"Oh, I am sure, Mr. Bates."

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Did he really just internally quote a Queen song?" He thought to himself.

"I'll gladly order us both a cup. It's the least I can do after my nosiness," she offered.

What could it hurt to stay for a bit? She had already read a lot of it anyway.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"How do you take your coffee, Mr. Bates?"

"Just black."

She giggled, and it sounded heavenly.

"The exact opposite from how I take mine."

She then collected her purse and as she walked past him said, "Be right back."

He turned and watched her walk to the counter. He knew he should be getting back to work, but surely Robert wouldn't mind. It was a Saturday after all, and that cat book wasn't going to make the company any money anyway. Turning back around, he laid his journal onto the bar. He shrugged off his backpack and laid it on the stool next to the one he would be occupying. He then took off his flat cap and placed it on top of his backpack. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to have hat hair after all. It only took a minute more before she was placing both their mugs onto the surface in front of them.

She adjusted herself back onto her seat and turned slightly so she could see him better.

He smiled at her shyly as his left hand curled around the handle of the mug.

"I have found the coffee is splendid here," he commented.

Out of all the words he could have said; he chose splendid. Why not good, nice, or great?

"It really is. This is one of my favorite places. I find myself coming here most Saturdays," she replied conversationally.

Feeling a bit timid of how to proceed, he took a drink from his mug instead. He focused on the robust blend invading his mouth as words failed him. He was never really good at talking with women. Well, never wasn't really the truth. He had been good at it a long time ago, or at least he had thought. This was quite a different situation though because she was a stranger, yet she already knew things about him.

"What brought you here today?" she asked.

"Didn't get to read today's entry then?" He retorted with a hint of humor.

His humor must not have came through clearly because she dropped her head to look at her drink. It immediately resonated with him that he didn't like seeing her feeling guilt.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. -"

He interrupted her as politely as he could.

"Please, Anna. I'm the one who's sorry. It was a badly timed joke, and also I would prefer to be called John."

This seemed to catch her attention as she raised her head to meet this gaze once more.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Okay, John."

He must have looked like an idiot the way a smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth. The way she said his name made him feel... well... giddy. Had he ever felt giddy before?

"In answer to your question, I had to work today, so I stopped here for my lunch break."

"Working on a Saturday?"

"Yes," he replied. "I work for Downton Publishing, and we've been trying to catch up with so many manuscripts coming in. You probably already knew that though."

"I did find out what you do, but I didn't know where. It's a good possibility I don't know as much as you think I do. I just skipped around. I didn't start at the beginning and go straight through. What manuscript you working on today?"

He chuckled, "It's about a cat going to outer space. It's horrible."

"That's my story," she dead pans.

He felt tongue tied all of a sudden. He had read who the author was hadn't he?

"I'm having you on."

She giggled, and it made him relax. She looked beautiful when she laughed.

"You like to tease I see."

"And don't you?" She quipped back.

"I do on occasion," he smirked.

"Mhm."

They both lifted their mugs to their lips, took a generous sip, and placed them back down.

"Am I keeping you from returning to work?"

"No," he responded a little too quickly.

He knew he was caught out when she tried to hide a grin. Why did he feel like a teenage boy who was speaking to a girl for the first time?

"Well, would you mind if I go ahead and give you my number? I know I can't keep you here the rest of the day, and I would very much like to have a longer discussion. Also, I would like to treat you to dinner."

"There's no need. You don't owe me anything. The apology and coffee is enough."

After he finished saying what he said, he kicked himself. Did he just turn down getting her phone number, and what could have possibly been a date?

"But," he quickly continued.

He turned and unzipped a small front pocket in his backpack. Procuring a pen, He turned back and laid the pen in front of her.

"It would be a pleasure to have that longer conversation."

She readily took the pen in her grasp.

"I mean I do know things about you. It's only fair that you should learn some things about me."

"A very valid point."

An idea came to him, and he opened his journal. He stopped when he came to the next blank page which would be for that day's entry and slid the book in front of her.

"You want me to write it in here?" She asked tentatively.

He nodded his consent.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure as long as you write the date up at the top first."

She hesitated a couple of times, keeping her eyes trained on his in case it looked like he was going to back out. He gave her no such sign, so she dropped her eyes to look at the page.

No one had ever written in his journals before not to mention read them. This for whatever reason felt right though.

He watched as she carefully wrote the date up at the top. It warmed him that she was taking such great care in making sure it looked nice.

When she was done writing she laid the pen down and slid the book back in front of him.

He looked down to see a beautiful script upon the page.

 _9 Oct._

 _Anna Smith 07700 900000_

What he wouldn't mention was that would be the only thing written for that day.

"I feel rather bad now for writing in your journal," she admitted.

He closed the journal and looked to her.

"Please don't. I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't have wanted you to," he assured.

"Okay then," she said before lifting the mug to her lips.

They both took a few sips before she spoke again.

"Well, I better be off. I have a few things to accomplish. Will you ring me if you decide you'd like to meet up again?"

"Um... yes."

His hesitation was not on making up his mind whether he'd like to see her again; it was why this was happening and why she would want to see him again.

He just had to throw it out there.

"Though I'm sure you've already found out more than enough. Please don't feel obligated to make things right. I promise it's all right."

She collected her purse and when she turned she was the closest she had been to him yet.

"Believe me, seeing you again would not be an obligation."

She stood and smiled, "As I said I found your entries to be fascinating, John."

At that, she walked away from the bar and towards the exit. It was as if he didn't have control over his own body as his head turned to watch her walk away. She looked over her shoulder once to catch him staring, which put a beaming smile on her face. He felt himself turn crimson right before she left the shop.

* * *

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Robert bellowed as John sat back down at his desk.

Robert flopped down in the seat across from him as he awaited a response.

"I left something at that cafe a gave you a menu for, and I ran into someone while there. It would have been rude to not chat for a bit. When we were done I came back here," he replied as casually as he was able.

"You ran into someone? Anyone I know?" Robert pried.

"No, just an acquaintance," he insisted.

That's what she was now wasn't it? An acquaintance? Especially since she read his journal.

"This acquaintance must be good looking because you're not usually one for small talk."

"Much like the kind we are having right now," he retorted.

"Yes. Well."

"I'm going to finish up this cat thing, do some paperwork, and call it a day."

"So you can go meet your acquaintance again?" Robert asked cheekily.

John simply gave him a stare, and he backed off.

"Okay. Okay. I'll leave you to it."

A few hours later, John finished his work and set off towards home.

He had to walk back through the village to get to his cottage, which made him wonder if he had passed by Anna before without realizing. Surely, he would have noticed someone as radiant as her unless he had been trapped in his own thoughts, which was often.

He found himself stopping in front of the window to the coffee shop only for a few seconds. Was it odd he wished she had been there again? Shaking his head, he walked away from the shop and down the lane.

When he got home he went about his usual routine. He sat his backpack in one of the kitchen chairs. He hung up his coat and hat on the hooks by the door, leaned his cane in the corner, and then he turned on the telly. He mainly used it for background noise, and now more than ever he didn't want to sit in complete quiet as he tried to gather his thoughts. Walking back over to his backpack, he unzipped it and collected his journal. He felt his knee protest as he sunk down onto the sofa. He knew him dashing to the shop earlier would do him no favors that night. He should have never left without his cane, but if he had gone back to get it, what if he had missed her? What if they had never met, and she had taken his journal with her?

Now that he had met her, he couldn't bear to think it. He opened the book to the page she had written on and stared at it. He reflected on her reaction to meeting him face to face. She could have easily laughed at him or perhaps worse felt sorry for him. She could have grimaced and handed him the book without saying much and left. She could have even damaged it or added cruel notes to it's pages, but she hadn't done any of those things. No, she had reacted surprisingly.

He could not recall a time in his life when he had been called fascinating. He knew his name and that word didn't belong in the same sentence, but she had used the word twice. She had been openly apologetic, and she seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him more. What were the odds? If he had told himself that morning he would leave his journal and then meet a woman like Anna Smith, he would have told himself he was mad. But here he was staring at her name and the number that would connect him with her.

He should leap at the chance as he knew most men would. He couldn't help but let nagging doubts cloud what should be his clarity. There were so many things she didn't know about him. He knew a few things he hadn't talked about in his latest journal. If she had read the past few years he was sure she would not have given him her number, but he didn't know anything about her either. She had even said herself it would only be fair for him to get to know her since she knew some things about him.

Would he appear too eager if he called today?

The last thing he wanted was to appear desperate. No, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he wouldn't call, but he wouldn't do it that night. He didn't know what she did for a living, but he just assumed she had Sundays off. He would take the night to think things though and process what had happened.

Someone had read his diary, and for some reason he didn't mind it was her.

* * *

When she had left the coffee shop she had to quickly go around the block so she could have a moment to herself. She let out a deep breath as she thought about what had happened.

She had been rather bold.

It was crazy to think, but it was like the words on the pages had come to life. In a way, she guessed that was exactly what had happened. He was tall, handsome, and had soft tender eyes that only tried to appear angry. The only reason she had cut their conversation short was because she was sure she was going to mess up by trying to kiss him. She felt so drawn to the man from the pages that she couldn't trust herself not to blow it. He had captivated her from the moment she looked through the window. He had been kind; kinder than she had anticipated. He had already forgiven her for breaking his privacy, and he didn't even know her.

She let out a small giggle at her own forwardness. How she had managed to appear so calm she didn't know. On the inside she had felt like a nervous wreck. She had put herself out there more than once. She had asked him to stay for a cup of coffee. He could have declined and hated her for reading his diary. Also, she had asked to see him again without exactly saying so. When was the last time she had asked a bloke out even if she had beaten around the bush about it? She couldn't remember a time when she had, but there was something about John Bates that made her throw caution to the wind.

She had been shocked her hand didn't shake when she wrote in the journal. My, what a moment that was. The symbolism behind it was much more complex than she had the focus to deal with for now. She felt even more drawn to him because of it.

After feeling as though she could be steady on her feet, she walked down the lane in the direction of her home.

Later that evening, she had finished up some chores and was now curled up in front of the telly with her mobile phone laying on the armrest of the sofa. She glanced at it ever so often wondering if he might call or text her. It had been hours now since they had met, and she had hoped he would call. She knew she was being silly. Who would immediately call someone who had dived into their private world? She was sure he needed time to think about everything. Maybe he would decide he couldn't look past it after all and not call. It wouldn't surprise her, not really. It would however disappoint her if she didn't hear from him.

Everything had felt so easy with him even though their conversation should have been awkward or at least much more awkward than it had been. The flow of words wasn't something to wax lyrical about but for two complete strangers it had been nice. She had enjoyed meeting him and speaking with him very much. She only hoped she got the opportunity to spend time with him again.

* * *

"Just pick up the phone and dial the number," he said aloud to himself as he paced his lounge.

It was going on eleven in the morning, and he had been wide awake since five. To his amazement, he had slept soundly until he was jerked out of a dream. Ever since then he had been brooding over whether or not he should call Anna. Would she think it too early to call? Would she expect him to call so shortly after their initial meeting? Did she just give him her number and really hope he didn't call? Was it a fake number?

He stopped pacing and rubbed both hands over his face. He needed to calm down before he gave himself a heart attack. He had the tendency to overthink situations, and he was most definitely doing that now. He needed to give Anna some credit. He doubted very much she would have written a fake number in his journal. He also doubted she would have offered her number if she hadn't wanted him to call. She didn't seem like the type of person to do those things. Yes, he didn't know her, but the goodness in her poured out of her and into the room.

He stared at the leather bound book as it laid on the coffee table. All that stood between him and the possibility of seeing Anna again was opening it and ringing her. The two actions sounded as though they were simple, ordinary tasks that anyone could accomplish. Why was it so difficult for him then? Why did it feel so monumental?

Maybe it felt that way because her answer meant a great deal to him. Yesterday morning he hadn't even known she existed. Today it appeared as though an answer may change everything.

With a deep huff, he strode over to the coffee table and opened the book. Shutting off his doubts, he collected his phone and punched in the number she had written down. He laid the book back down and pressed send.

He started to pace yet again, but this time with the phone to his ear waiting for her to pick up.

It took four rings before he heard her answer.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm- or um is this Anna Smith?" he stuttered.

He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, knowing he sounded like an idiot just then.

"It is."

"Yes. Right. This is John Bates. You wrote down your number in my journal yesterday."

He heard a soft giggle.

"Yes, I remember you, John. How are you?"

I'm obviously a mess, he thought to himself.

"I'm well, and you?"

He was most certainly going to make a mark on his rug with all his pacing.

"Same. Just enjoying the second half of the weekend."

"Oh, yes? I'm sorry if I interrupted your plans," he said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Oh no, no plans. I'm just sitting at home actually. It's just nice not to be at work. I bet the same could be said of you since you worked yesterday."

"Not having to work today is nice," he agreed.

"So, are you up to anything today?"

He raised his hand and pointed to himself as he responded, "Me?"

"Yes, you," she laughed. It made him smile. "Who else would I be asking."

"It was kind of silly of me to ask wasn't it?"

"It was, but I'll take a guess that you are free of plans today as well."

"I am."

"A lazy Sunday for us both then."

He knew this was his window to ask. If he didn't, he wouldn't have the courage to bring it up again.

"Well, I was thinking about grabbing dinner at the Grantham Arms this evening. Just something close and casual. Would you-"

He stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"Would you be interested in joining me?"

"They do an amazing roast on Sundays, so yes I would love to join you."

He exhaled and grinned.

"I was thinking seven? We'd miss all the earlier diners that way."

"Seven is perfect."

"Wonderful. Would you like for me to come pick you up?"

"There's no need. I live close by. I can walk there in no time."

"Okay then. I'll see you at seven."

"See you then, John. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Anna."

* * *

Her poor bedroom looked as though someone had broken in. She had most of her wardrobe scattered around her room in order to find something decent to wear. It's not like she had to make too big of deal of it. They were only going to the pub, so her attire didn't have to be dressy. She wanted to look cute, casual though. It had been ages since she had to think about what to wear for a date. She knew they didn't call it a date, but if you gave a bloke your number and he called then it was a date.

It was funny how they lived in the same area. She worked not too far from the village, and she knew he worked just on the other side of it. If things went well, it would be easy for them to meet up and do things since they lived close by. The thought of seeing him again in a few short hours had brightened her day immensely. He had sounded so nervous on the phone, but in truth she had been too. His sputtering made him even more attractive as crazy as that might sound.

She had finally decided on black boots, black skinny jeans, a nice purple and white striped blouse, and a floss candy pink pea coat.

Later that evening, well after she had uncluttered her room and took a nice bath, she had gotten herself ready to go. She checked herself in the mirror twice and made sure she had her handbag, phone, and keys before she left her house. The air was cool but inviting as she walked in the direction of the Grantham Arms. It had been a while since she had been, so she was glad he had suggested it. She knew tonight was more than likely going to be about her, which she didn't mind. She already knew several things about him, and he knew practically nothing about her other than her name, telephone number, and that she likes coffee... and reading other people's journals. She had to laugh at her own self, though now she was glad she had otherwise she wouldn't be meeting him tonight.

Grabbing her phone out of her purse, she looked at the time. She was going to be five minutes or more early, which made her relax a little more. She didn't want to be late, especially on a first date. It only caused more anxiety for both if one was late. She tucked her phone back into her purse as she saw her turn up ahead. The pub was be just around the corner. She took a few cleansing breaths as her feet brought her closer to her destination.

As she reached the corner, she turned and walked slower. A smile pulled at her lips as she saw John standing there looking at his wrist watch. She took the opportunity to look him over and noticed his right hand gripping a walking stick. She hadn't seen him with one yesterday, but for her it wasn't important. If he needed a walking aid then that was just another part to learn about him, and she couldn't wait. She smiled wider as he looked up and appeared startled she was already so close to him.

"Anna," he said as his eyes shone with delight.

He had on a gingham blue and white button down shirt tucked into a pair of form fitting, dark wash jeans. He was wearing the same black coat as yesterday, which now that she thought about it was made like the one she had on. He looked remarkably handsome.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello."

"I hope you've not been waiting long."

She watched him shift his weight nervously.

"No, not at all. I've only been here a few minutes."

She smiled as they looked at one another.

"Umm... shall we?" he asked as he waved his left hand to the door.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry actually," she responded as she moved closer to the door.

"I am as well. I ate on the lighter side today so I could enjoy the comfort food."

He stepped over and opened the door. He stood back so she could enter first.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"You're welcome."

Once inside, they scanned the room for somewhere to sit. The place was a little bit warm, and there were a few other customers already inside.

"What about that booth back there?" she asked as she pointed to the right corner.

He followed where she pointed and said, "Looks great."

They walked to the back and over to the booth. She laid her handbag on the far end of the padded bench before she removed her coat. He removed his as well after he had hooked his cane over the end of his side of the booth. They sat across from one another and got themselves settled.

"Is this somewhere you come often?" she asked to break the ice.

"No. This is my first time actually," he admitted.

"You've been here since right before the new year, and you've never been?" she asked with surprise.

He gave her a smirk with a telling look.

She blushed, "Oh, right. That's one of the things I shouldn't know, but I do. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You've done so enough already. In answer to your question, no I haven't."

"Well, it's not the finest place in all the land, but it's cozy and the food is good. Why did you think on coming here?"

He shrugged, "Like I said earlier, it's close and casual."

It was then the waiter came by to take their orders.

"Evening, what'll it be?"

John nodded for Anna to go first.

Anna looked from John to the waiter.

"Oh, I'll have a glass of cider and the roast dinner please."

"Yes, miss," the waiter said as he turned to John.

"I'll also do the roast dinner and a jug of water, please."

"Coming right up."

The waiter left them.

"Did you drive?" she asked tentatively.

He quirked a smile. She must not have had time to read everything in his journal as he knew what she was asking.

"No, I no longer drink," he explained.

"And here I am being thoughtless and ordering one."

He placed a hand down on the table almost near hers. He blushed as he realized he had almost taken her hand and said, "You're not thoughtless. It's a decision I made a little over a year ago."

"Well, from now on I'll be more respectful," she responded.

"From now on?"

He arched an eyebrow as he teased her. He felt a flutter in his chest as she turned a soft pink.

She raised a hand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what's the matter with me. I'm sorry to imply-"

"Anna," he interrupted her gently. "I'm teasing you."

She exhaled a deep breath.

"Okay, good. I guess I'm just feeling a bit nervous," she admitted.

"You want to know something?"

Her eyes met his as she replied, "What's that?"

"I'm nervous, too," he smiled.

She chuckled, "Well, thank the Lord for that."

He chuckled with her, and they both seemed to relax more.

The waiter dropped off their drinks, and John spoke again.

"So, have you always lived in Downton?"

"I moved here when I finished school to attend university and never went back home."

John poured himself a glass of water from the jug.

"And where is home?" he asked as he placed the jug back down.

"Leeds."

"Leeds?" he asked with surprise. "Does that mean your a Leeds fan?"

"Why do I feel as if this question is highly significant?" she said with a flirtatious look.

"Because it is," he responded huskily.

"I'm guessing you are not," she said, avoiding his question. She already knew which team he liked from his diary, but it was fun to ask.

"I know I wrote about a certain team several times in my entries, Miss Smith," he commented knowingly.

"Did you?" she smirked.

"Hmmm... since you are avoiding my question, I'm guessing you are indeed a Leeds fan."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"That's not very fair," he pointed out.

"All's fair in love and war, Mr. Bates."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds before John changed the subject.

"So, you went to university."

He took a big gulp of his water as he waited for her to respond.

"I did," she said, deciding it was more fun to make him ask questions instead of her revealing all after just one.

"And what was it you studied?"

"Psychology."

She cracked a smile when she saw his facial expression change. She knew what he was thinking. It's what everyone thinks when they meet a psychologist.

"Are you currently practicing?" he asked as casually he as could pull off.

"Yes, I am a psychologist, John."

"I see," he responded with a sad smile, and it chipped away at her heart.

"I didn't need to be brought here to be analyzed. I do enough of that to my own self. I don't want you to pity me because of the things you read in my private journal."

If his tone could take on a tangible form it would look like a castle who's draw bridge had rapidly raised and closed the castle entrance.

"That is not why I had hoped to speak with you again. Yes, I thought your journal to be wonderful, but not because I wanted to analyze you. Well, I suppose I do, but not in the terms you are implying," she said quickly in her defense.

His jaw line flexed as the draw bridge gaped back open slightly.

"In what terms?" he asked simply.

She took a sip of her ale before she replied, "I want to get to know you because of the person you are. Was it unconventional for me to learn about you through your diary? Yes, it was, but my profession has nothing to do with why we are here now. That is what I do Monday through Friday from nine until five for people who pay me to try to help them. This to me is most certainly not a therapy session."

She watched his face falter.

"I said I would tell you about myself the next time we met, and that is what I am doing," she smiled in assurance.

He wrapped one hand around his water glass as replied softly, "I apologize, Anna. It's been quite a while since I've shared more than pleasantries with anyone. The fact that you are even here right now after reading my inner thoughts is astonishing."

Anna propped one elbow on the table and placed her chin on her palm.

"You really must stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Putting yourself down. Believe me if I thought you were a mad person I wouldn't be here."

He smirked.

"I guess you're right," he conceded.

"What do you mean you guess?" she said with a flirtatious sass.

His smile broadened as he chuckled.

"Alright, you are right," he corrected himself.

Their playful interaction was interrupted as their food arrived.

"This looks delicious," Anna commented after the waiter had left.

"Yes, it does," John agreed.

They both took a few seconds to tuck into their food before their conversation picked back up.

"So, anyway, I have lived here since uni, and I work for a small practice here in the county."

"No family here?"

"No," she sighed slightly, "But I do have friends. I have one sibling, Ryan, who is two years older than me. He lives with his wife Tiffany in London. I visit them seldom, but it is a nice treat when I do."

"Any nieces or nephews?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling it won't be too much longer."

John was amazed at how her face lit up at the mention of children.

"I guessing you like children," he noted before taking another bite of his food.

"I do. I always thought I'd end up being a mother. I just haven't found the right person to have them with yet."

What she really wanted to say was 'until now', but she didn't want to be extremely forward.

"Do you have any children?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Yes, you."

"No."

His tone sounded relieved.

"You don't want children," she stated.

"Not necessarily. It's the same as you I guess. I haven't found the right person to have children with."

She shook her head slightly as she picked up some roast with her fork.

"This is an awkward conversation to be having for people who hardly know the other isn't it?"

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"I'm not the best conversationalist in the world."

"I disagree. I'm enjoying my time with you."

She rewarded him with a sweet smile.

"I'm enjoying my time with you as well."

"Then that's all that matters. The topic of conversation will take us where it takes us."

"Such as talking about Leeds?"

His mouth gaped open, and she laughed a little too loudly. She covered her mouth with her napkin as his eyes narrowed playfully.

"I knew it!"

She lowered her napkin and said, "Whatever do you mean?"

As he looked at her being playful, he felt a wave of emotion come over him. She looked incredibly beautiful, and he knew it was her inner beauty shining through. It made him speechless for a few seconds as he got caught up in her.

"Am I banished now?"

He snapped himself out of his inner daydream and replied teasingly, "You're on thin ice."

"Oh am I? I guess we'll have to wait until our clubs play each other to see who's really on thin ice."

"Deal."

He reached his right hand across the table, and she placed her hand in his. It was warm, slightly rough, and much bigger than her own. They held their shake a little longer than necessary before they pulled back.

"So, how long have you been in publishing?" she asked, steering the conversation away from competitive sports.

"On and off for years, but I've recently gotten back into it full time."

"It suits you."

"Publishing?"

"Yes."

"Why's that," he asked as curiosity crept into his voice.

She took another bite making him wait for an answer. It also gave her time to use the correct words. He followed suit and took another bite of his food as he waited for her reply.

"Your entries were beautiful, so I have no doubt you care for each and every manuscript that comes across your desk."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin has he processed her response. If only the starting of his journal keeping had been for leisure. The fallout from his marriage had prompted the diary writing. It had helped him to put down his thoughts and feelings onto paper, and he had continued to do it ever since. With that aside, how did she guess he read everything even if it wasn't going to be published? Was she able to read him so easily?

"As a matter of fact, I do," he commented as he lowered his napkin back to his lap. "I read everything whether it's published or not."

"I'm not surprised. It's very kind of you."

He looked a little timid about the compliment.

"It's the least I can do. These writers put so much of themselves into these books that I hate not to read it. If I were to write a book and send it off I would hope someone out there would read it completely."

"Have you ever thought about writing a book?"

"Not really."

"Perhaps you should."

"Enough about me, Miss Smith. Tell me more about yourself."

"Way to change the subject but okay," she smirked.

* * *

"The weather has turned even more chilly."

"It has," John agreed as he stepped outside with her.

The wind had picked up and the coolness of the air was turning her cheeks a light shade of pink. He felt his grip on the curve of his cane tighten as he gazed at her. Their conversation had flowed pretty well for a couple of people getting to know each other. He had been pleased when she had wanted dessert. It had extended their time together. He had enjoyed getting to know some about her. She was lovely and a wonderful dinner companion.

Now as they stared at one another, he found he wasn't quite ready to let their evening end.

He cleared his throat before he suggested, "I could walk you home if you'd like."

"I'm this way," she said as she pointed left around the corner. "I'm sure I'm out of your way. It would be a bother."

"It's not a bother at all," he assured even though it was completely out of his way.

"Well then," she began shyly as she fidgeted with her purse strap, "I would like that."

A warmth started in the center of his chest and spread outward.

"Lead the way," he said with a wave of his hand.

They set off together at a leisurely pace with her steps matching his own. Silence had overtaken them for a bit, but it was comfortable. It was nice to walk with someone down the lane without a specific purpose; even though he knew good and well he had a purpose. She had told him several times now how fascinating he was, but she was the fascinating one. He had a feeling he could listen to her for days without getting bored. She got very animated and lively when she spoke about certain things and places. It made him feel younger just by hearing her recall things. Yes, Anna Smith was certainly not like other women.

"Would you-" she began and stopped as they kept walking.

He looked over and down to her as she kept her face straight ahead. Her face seemed tense which he immediately disliked seeing.

"Pardon?" he asked. He just wanted to make sure he had heard her correctly while coming out of his daydream.

She looked down for a couple of seconds before she looked to him with a new burst of confidence.

"Would you be available next weekend sometime?"

They both looked forward to make sure they weren't running into anything or anyone.

She wanted to see him again. Thank God for his stoic nature because he would be doing a very awful, but energetic, jig if not. She had beat him to it. He had planned on asking to see her again once they made it to her door, but she had showed her intentions first. The forwardness made him like her even more.

"I'm free," he said simply.

He didn't care if Robert asked him to work Saturday. He wasn't going to, and he knew Robert wouldn't really push it.

"Are you sure?" she replied as she looked back up to him. "If you have to work I understand completely."

"No, I'm not working. I need to get out more on weekends," he replied as he met her gaze.

"Okay," she responded with a small smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

They looked back in front of them as they turned on the road to her house. She could already see it in the distance.

"Well, I always go to The Roasted Bean on Saturdays."

He could hear the lightness in her voice as she mentioned the coffee house.

"Ah. Does that mean I should come by early and lay my journal down?" he teased.

He was caught off guard as he felt a playful yet forceful slap to his left upper arm. He gasped out of surprise, stopped walking, and looked at her.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth while stopping as well.

She began laughing, which made him laugh too.

"That hurt," he said, feigning sadness.

She lowered her hand and said, "My hand just smacked you before I even knew what was happening. Forgive me."

"No need to forgive you. That's what I get for teasing you."

"Well still it wasn't nice of me to smack you. My house is just right there."

She pointed in its direction, and they started walking again.

"So, would you like to meet at the coffee house on Saturday?" he asked.

"I would," she agreed before back pedaling. "Only if you would like to of course."

"Of course I would. I need to know more about the fascinating Ms. Smith."

They reached her front door as she replied, "Hey! You stole my word."

They turned to look at each other.

"You are definitely the fascinating one out of the two of us," he assured.

"We'll just have to find out won't we?"

"I guess we will," he said with a rasp.

"Would ten o'clock Saturday be okay? I don't like waking up too early if I don't have to."

"Ten is great."

They smiled, and Anna looked out across the sky.

"It'll be dark on your walk home," she said with a frown.

"It'll be alright."

She looked back to him still frowning.

"I can manage."

Her frown morphed into a sweet smile.

"Of course you can."

He shared a smile with her as well, as both of them stalled in saying goodbye.

"Thank you again for your company and for sharing a bit about yourself."

"No, thank you. You had every reason to never want to talk to me again."

He didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the way she was looking at him. Maybe it was how he felt when he was around her. Maybe it was a lapse of judgement, but he replied, "I don't think it would be possible for me to want that."

Their eyes locked. Did he hear her slightly gasp? Did he just take her right hand into his left?

He did.

"May I text you this week?"

Her cheeks were already pink from the cold air, but he wondered if she might be blushing as well. Her hand felt cold in his, but nice, so very nice.

"Sure. If you find the time."

Without breaking eye contact, he raised her hand, leaned down a little ways, and kissed the back of her hand. He smirked as he lowered their hands and straightened back up.

"I will see you soon."

She cleared her throat which made his smirk turn into a full smile.

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

She slowly removed her hand from his and collected her keys.

"Be careful walking home."

"I will."

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She turned around as he began to walk towards the pavement.

"Goodnight, John," she called from the doorway.

He turned and replied, "Goodnight, Anna."

When he made it home, he flopped down on his sofa with a contented sigh. He pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text.

 _I made it home. Just wanted you to know since you were worried. J_

It wasn't a minute until he had a reply.

 _Good to know. This was a thoughtful text, Mr. Bates. A_

He chuckled as he deposited his phone on the coffee table and picked up his journal and pen. He flipped to the next empty page and began to write.

 _11 Oct._

 _Who would have thought me being forgetful could turn into the beginning of something so incredible I could never have prepared myself for it. Listen at me sounding optimistic. It is such a rarity I'm shocking my own self. Anna, the lady who had discovered my journal and read some of it, met me for dinner tonight at the Grantham Arms. It was very enjoyable, and she even asked if I was free at the weekend. Yes, that's right, a woman asked me if I was free. It's been a long time since that has happened. I am hoping things continue to go well. She's intelligent, witty, and a good listener. Maybe it was fate for someone to read my inner most thoughts, and if it was I'm so glad it was meant to be her. I have work in the morning. A new week is ahead. I'll be getting to bed soon, so I can maybe be refreshed in the morning. What a great day it was._

* * *

 _To Be Continued...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Real life took a hold of me for quite some time, but here is the second half of this story! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

The next day Anna had just finished up with a client and decided a large cup of coffee was just what she needed. She hadn't slept well the night before as her mind wanted to keep thinking about her evening with John. She wasn't complaining. The reminiscing was nice, but after her fourth big yawn during her client's session she knew she needed the caffeine to push through the day.

She entered The Roasted Bean, and her senses sprang to life. Although it was the lunch hour, the place still smelled of rich, bold blends and warm baked goods. There were a couple of people in a queue in front of her, so she looked around to see what tables may be available. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she blinked a few times as she thought she saw Mr. Bates sitting at a table near the corner. She focused in on him, and knew it was him by his profile. He was bent over a book with a pen in hand. A smile quickly pulled at her lips when she realized he was sitting there writing in his journal. She wanted to giggle at the thought. He had left his journal in this place once before because he had been writing in it here, and now he was doing the same thing again. Not that he would leave it again of course. He seemed caught up in his thoughts as the pen scrolled across the page. He was wearing a navy blue sport jacket with a white dress shirt and matching navy necktie. She bit the corner of her lip thinking about how good he looked dressed up. He was a very handsome man indeed.

"Miss?"

She was ripped from her staring and blushed when the store clerk gave her a knowing look. She made her apologies and quickly placed her order. After paying, she walked to the other side of the counter to wait for her coffee. She knew it would only take a minute, and it gave her more time to admire John before she walked over to see if she could join him. She leaned her right side up against the counter and looked fully in his direction. He had paused in his writing and lifted his mug to his lips. He had obviously ordered a large coffee as well, and she wondered if he had not slept well either. She watched him take a large sip and noticed he looked over at the counter. What she hadn't expected was for him to spew coffee out of his mouth and onto his suit, the table, and oh god... his journal!

She gasped, collected napkins from the counter, and rushed over to him. He had sat his mug down and lifted his hands as if not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god," she said as she reached him. "John, here."

She handed him some of the napkins, and as he blotted his open diary she was trying to clean up the coffee that spilled into his chest. There was no way his suit, shirt, and tie would not have to be dry cleaned.

She moved from his chest to the table. She wiped up all the coffee spots she could see.

"I am so sorry," she said as she collected the used napkins. "I didn't mean to startle you."

He wiped his mouth and looked down at the damage done to his clothes.

"It's alright. Nothing that can't be cleaned," he replied.

She looked down to his open journal and could clearly see the coffee stains. The stains were on both sides.

"This is all my fault," she said sadly as she looked at his book.

"This will add character to my entry for the day," he responded lightly.

She lifted her eyes and met his. They were soft, filled with mirth, and something else. Something that made her want to lean over and press her lips to his. Her eyes drifted to his mouth before she jerked herself out of her thoughts.

"Some of the ink is smudged," she commented with a frown as she looked back to the page.

"Miss, your order is ready," called the employee from the counter.

"Go on," John encouraged, "I'll still be here."

Tentatively, she turned and walked over to collect her drink. Once she had it in hand, she thanked the employee and walked back over to John who had slid over to the seat nearer the corner.

"Please," he said as he motioned to the seat next to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you if-"

"I'm sure," he replied.

How a man could sound so soft yet so confident at the same time made her head spin.

She sat her mug down on the table, placed her purse strap along the back of the chair, and sat down.

"I don't have to be back for a while yet," he assured.

He knew he had looked like a complete idiot spewing his coffee everywhere, but she had completely surprised him. He had just been thinking about her when she suddenly appeared standing there looking at him. It was like he had summoned her appearance.

"So, what brings you here?" he said in a friendly tone.

He noticed she was still frowning, and he very much wanted it to disappear.

"I didn't sleep too well last night, so I thought some coffee might help me push through the rest of the day."

He chuckled lightly. "Same for me."

"Oh," she replied as she looked over to him.

"I have trouble sleeping sometimes, but it's nothing I'm not used to."

Plus, he had been thinking about her of course.

He watched her raise a hand to cover her mouth as a yawn came from her.

"You better drink up, Miss Smith," he teased.

"Pardon me."

He lifted his own mug and joined her in taking a lengthy sip.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she voiced as she sat her mug back down.

She looked to him and continued, "I'll pay to have your clothes dry cleaned."

"Nonsense. You didn't spew coffee on me. I did it myself."

He gave her a tiny smirk, and she smiled a little in return.

"Did you wish to not have seen me?" He asked because he just couldn't help himself.

"No," she rushed to say. "I mean it's nice to see you here. I didn't know if you'd come here to write again after well..."

He knew what she meant, and he didn't see a need in driving the point home.

"I find I quite enjoy still coming here."

"I'm glad to hear it. I feel as though I should buy you a new journal."

He hadn't expected that, and he followed her gaze back to the book that laid open in front of them. He could have closed it, but he was allowing the pages to dry up some before he closed it.

"That won't be necessary. As I said, it adds character, and I'll have something to add to my entry later tonight."

She took a quick sip of the coffee as he looked back at her.

"Like you spewing coffee after seeing me at the counter?" she smiled as she lowered her cup.

"Yes," he agreed. "Exactly that."

"So you admit to writing about me?" she asked with a burning curiosity in her eyes.

Had she leaned in slightly closer to him? He hoped she had.

"Well, my journal is lying open. You could easily read it and find out," he countered.

After the words came out of his mouth he wondered if she would take him up on his offer. Secretly, he hoped she wouldn't want to read it. Maybe one day, but right now he wanted to be able to write his thoughts freely. It helped him to write out his feelings without any outside influence. If he knew she wanted to regularly read what he wrote maybe he wouldn't write out how he really felt.

"I'm not going to invade your privacy, John. Well, not anymore I guess I should say."

He was relieved, yet he wanted to share with her as well.

"Well, you were a part of my day yesterday. So, I may have written some about that."

"Good things?" she asked him.

He wanted to lay his left arm across the back of her chair and curl his upper body inward towards her. He wanted to take one of her hands into his own, but he would never be so forward. He would let any physical interaction between them to be lead by her. If she wanted physical interaction at all.

So, instead of acting on his impulses, he looked her directly in the eye and said, "Pfft. What's there good to say about a Leeds fan?"

He watched her mouth drop open before a brilliant smile bloomed across her face. She laughed and quickly retaliated with a playful smack to his forearm.

"I'll have you know there is plenty good to say about a Leeds fan," she said in defense of herself.

He grinned. "Yes, I know. I was kidding."

"You'd better be."

"Maybe."

Her mouth gaped open again, and he quickly continued while laughing, "Kidding."

He calmed down and said sincerely, "Of course it was all good things. There was nothing for me to write but good things."

"Oh, okay," she said as she felt a blush bloom across her cheeks.

She picked up her mug and took a few sips to distract herself. She was finding it was easy to get lost in conversation with him. It wasn't a bad thing at all. On the contrary, it was very nice, but she hadn't had such strong feelings for a man she had barely met until now. She felt a warm, welcoming connection.

She looked over as a couple had taken the table next to them, politely nodding as they did. She looked back to John who was still focused on her. She leaned in a little closer so they could keep their conversation a private one.

"So, this Saturday I doubt you'll want to come back here since you're coming during the week."

"I don't mind unless you've thought of something else."

She looked down to the table to gain confidence and said, "If you don't think me too forward, I was thinking maybe you could come to mine. We could... I don't know... have lunch?"

"I would like that very much."

She looked up from the table and met his incredibly tender gaze.

"Only if I wouldn't be intruding on your personal space. I'm fine with here if you'd prefer it."

"Where has this selfless man been?" she thought to herself.

"You wouldn't be intruding, silly beggar."

They both chuckled as she continued, "It'd be easier to talk there."

"I suppose you are right," he replied as he looked around at the now crowded coffee house.

As he looked back to her, he said, "What can I bring?"

"Yourself."

"I don't like to turn up empty handed."

"I have it covered. Maybe you can cover it some other time?" she asked tentatively.

"Very well." His eyes shined at her. "What time?"

"How about I text you this week, and we'll decide on the details? I know I'm keeping you."

John glanced down at his wrist watch and knew without a doubt he was late.

"That sounds reasonable," he said instead of saying what he really wanted to say.

"Okay then," she said as she made her way to stand.

John stood as well. He opened his backpack and reached for his journal.

"Wouldn't want to forget this," he mentioned casually though his smirk gave him away.

"Most certainly not," she said with a playful arch of her eyebrow. He zipped up his bag, secured it to his back, collected his walking stick, and rounded the table.

She looked at his chest and frowned.

"I should be making you a steak dinner instead of just lunch."

He followed her eyes before he looked back to her.

"Anna, I told you it's no big deal. It was my fault. It's only clothes."

"Still," she replied, needing for some reason to have the last word of the subject.

"It was nice running into you though," she continued as she reached out her hand.

He hooked his cane to his left forearm and then pressed his palm against hers in an inviting handshake.

"It's always a pleasure," he responded.

They smiled and reluctantly dropped their hands.

"I'll get these," Anna commented as she lifted her mug first.

"I'll get mine," he quickly added as he reached for his empty cup.

They both walked over to the counter and placed their mugs down before they made their way outside.

"Well, I'm this way," Anna said as she nodded in the direction she needed to go.

"And I'm this way," he replied as he pointed in a different direction.

"Have a good rest of you day. I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you, Anna. You as well."

* * *

As soon as he passed by Robert's office he knew he'd be on his tail.

"John!"

"Yep," John thought to himself as he stepped inside his own office.

He casually took off his backpack as Robert entered.

"Where in the world have you been?" Robert asked with animated hands.

"I was on break."

John walked to the other side of the room. He placed his cane along the back wall and sat down at his desk.

"For going on two hours?"

"I lost track of time."

It wasn't a direct lie.

"And you have coffee stains," Robert pointed out.

"Yes, I had an incident with coffee," John replied flatly.

Robert took it upon himself to sit down across from him.

"Is there something going on?"

John looked up from his keyboard.

"I don't know what you mean."

"What I mean is you've been different."

"I've been different?"

"Yes, not for long, but you seem more relaxed. The John I know would never take a longer lunch break. What's up?"

John leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"I've met someone."

Robert's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face.

"A female someone?"

"No, an alien," John replied sarcastically before adding, "Yes, a woman."

"Would that be the reason for the longer break?" Robert asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, but we didn't meet on purpose. She just showed up while I was there."

"Even better. Good looking?"

Good looking wasn't even near a worthy description of her.

"Very."

That was the only thing he was going to say on that matter.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Woah," John voiced as he held up a hand. "I've only just met her myself."

"I meant one day," Robert tried to back track.

"Maybe."

"I'm just glad you're back in the saddle. I believe it will do you good."

"We'll see," he replied with a small, sad smile. It would be if he didn't mess it up.

"Well, I'll leave you to it you ol' dog."

John rolled his eyes as Robert left.

* * *

Saturday arrived, and Anna was busy adding finishing touches to the kitchen table.

She was feeling nervous about having John over. She wasn't even sure why, but it was definitely an excited nervous energy. Maybe it was because they would truly be alone for the first time. She hoped everything would go well. In the short time she had known John, she knew he was an intelligent, experienced man. She didn't want to bore him in their conversations because she was a bit younger than him. She had never been interested in a guy several years older than her, so she wasn't well versed in how an older man would feel spending time alone with her.

She was shaken from her insecurities when the door bell rang out alerting her that John was just on the other side of it.

With frayed nerves, she smoothed her shirt and quickly made her way to the front door. An exhale left her as she opened the door.

Looking up, she was greeted with John smiling warmly at her while holding a jug tucked into his arm.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind me being a few minutes early."

It took an effort for her to break herself from staring into his hazel eyes.

"Oh, of course not, please come in."

She stepped aside, and he made his way in.

"So," Anna began as she closed the door back, "what do you have there?"

As she turned, he explained, "It is a bottle of apple cider. I wouldn't have felt right to show up empty handed."

She gave him a mock admonishing look as she took the bottle of cider from him.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you. I'm sure we will enjoy this later."

"You're most welcome. It smells wonderful in here."

"Oh! Thank you. Let me sit this down, and we'll have lunch."

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down the bottle and turned to see John still standing in the hall with his coat on.

"Silly me," she commented as she walked back over to him. "Let me take your coat."

She walked behind him, took hold of his coat near the shoulder on both sides, and as if she had been doing it for years, slid the coat down his arms until he was free of it.

Turning around, he said, "I'll hang it up."

"Okay, it's by the door," she replied as she pointed to the hooks along the wall.

As he went to hang the coat up, she went back into the kitchen to begin to dish out their food. She collected two bowls out of the cabinet in front of her and placed them on the worktop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw John enter the room. She closed the cabinet door, and opened the utensil drawer as she looked to him fully. He was walking without his cane, which for some reason surprised her. She had already gotten used to the idea that it was a part of him.

"Do you only use it when you need to?" She asked indirectly as she gathered two spoons.

"I don't use it at home or in places I know I won't need it as much. Any other time I do use it."

Not needing any further explanation for now, she closed the drawer, laid the spoons down, and lifted the lid to the pot on the stove.

"Is that beef stew?" John asked as he leaned a little closer to take a look.

"It is. I know it's heavy for lunch, but the cold weather calls for it I think."

"I think you are right."

Anna laid the lid down and smiled up at him.

"You like beef stew?"

"I love beef stew," he replied as they looked into each other's eyes.

Anna felt something swell inside her. A strong rush of powerful emotion as his eyes pierced into hers. It felt overwhelming, so she broke the eye contact to stir the stew.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said and took a deep, silent breath.

She could smell his cologne from him standing close to her. He smelled much better than the stew to her, and she had to bite back a laugh at her own thoughts.

"I hope this didn't have you working all morning," he commented.

"Not at all. It doesn't take too long to throw a stew together. I'm thinking I'll keep it on a little while longer. I guess want to make sure the carrots are cooked through good enough. Here."

She pulled out another spoon from the drawer and dipped it into the pot. She lifted the spoon filled with stew, and without really thinking about it blew on it and lifted it up for him to try.

"Try it and tell me what you think."

He leaned down and ate the stew off the spoon. He hummed in appreciation.

"Good?"

"Delicious. Having a taste makes me want more," he complimented.

Good thing the kitchen was on the warm side, so she could blame her flushed state on the temperature of the room. Her mind seemed to be on a one track path as she thought having one taste of John Bates would certainly make her want more as well.

What was wrong with her? She was acting like a hormonal teenager. All she was thinking about was dragging him to the couch for a good snog. Not that there would be anything wrong with that because they were two adults who could do as they pleased, but still he had just got to her house and she was already longing for him.

"Anna? Everything okay?"

She was ripped from her steamy thoughts and quickly looked up to him.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just going to put the lid back on this for now."

She lifted the lid and placed on the pot.

"Okay, what can I do to help out?"

"Only thing left is to slice the bread, but we'll do that right before we eat."

"Alright."

"We could go into the lounge and sit for a bit?" She suggested.

John stepped back and said, "I'll follow your lead."

He swallowed hard as he followed her into the next room. He thought he had remained pretty calm while Anna had fed him even though he had been anything but calm. It had felt very intimate to him for them to share a moment like that no matter how small the gesture might have been. He could easily see himself in situations like that with her more than just the one time.

Her settee was just big enough for the two of them. Anna sat down on one side, and as he turned around to sit down on the other his knee buckled. He fell down onto the settee making one of the legs on his side crack and break.

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed in shock as she tumbled into John.

The settee was still keeping them from being on the floor but they were tilted back and to the right.

"Oh my God," John exclaimed in horror and embarrassment. "Anna, I am so sorry. I'll have this either fixed and replaced as soon as possible."

After the initial shock, she smiled and began laughing.

John couldn't help but laugh nervously as well.

"It's super old. I've just always said why get rid of it if it isn't broke. Now, I have reason to get rid of it."

"Well, I've embarrassed myself that's for sure."

It was then he looked down to see Anna's arm wrapped around his middle. Her upper body was pressed into his from the way they were tilted. Anna followed his line of sight, but for whatever reason didn't move her arm from him.

"I ruin your clothes and your journal. You ruin my furniture. I guess things are going pretty well," she teased while laughing.

"My clothes only need a cleaning, and you definitely didn't ruin my journal. I will, however, need to take you furniture shopping," he stated.

"Take me furniture shopping? Isn't that a little forward, Mr. Bates?" She grinned as she leaned in a little closer.

"Maybe," he rasped, "but it can't be helped."

Anna arched an eyebrow and replied, "Can't it now? Are you good at picking out furniture?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," he responded as his right hand came up to caress her upper arm.

"Sounds like a date to me, John," she almost whispered.

"A date date?" He asked with a smirk as they gravitated closer to each other.

"Yes, much like this one," she hinted as her arm wrapped a bit tighter around him.

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes."

Their lips met in a kiss that had Anna's closed eyes rolling to the back of her head, and John wondering if his lungs would ever fill with air again.

John was the first one to pull back only for the need of oxygen to get to his brain.

"Wow," Anna breathed.

"Were you going to tell me you could read minds?"

"I was planning on keeping that secret." She winked.

They both chuckled before Anna leaned in and kissed him again.

He returned it, making it long and simmering.

Breaking apart again, Anna had a sudden moment of clarity.

"I've been squishing you this whole time."

Awkwardly, she got herself up from the settee.

"Really? I didn't notice."

She looked at John plopped over on the broken furniture, and she giggled.

"See something amusing?" He asked with gleaming eyes.

"I think we'd better get you off this," she responded.

She offered John a hand. He took it, and he lifted himself off the uneven seat. He turned to look at the damage he caused.

"What a fine job I did," he commented sarcastically.

Anna touched his forearm and said, "This old piece breaking has been a blessing."

"How so?" He asked as he looked over to her.

"For one, I got to kiss a gorgeous man on this," she commented casually as she nodded to the settee.

"So, that may not have happened unless I had broken it?" He asked with a hint of playfulness.

"The world may never know," she replied as she tossed him a sassy look.

"Secondly, I've been promised another date that includes shopping."

They both laughed, and as they calmed down John turned to fully look at her.

"If this is in anyway too fast you can tell me," he said sincerely.

"I believe me reading your journal makes me at fault if anything seems to be going too fast. Do you feel like it is?"

They had only known each other a little over a week, but it felt as though she had known him for longer.

"I don't feel it is, but I want to do things properly."

She stepped a step closer and took one of his hands into her own.

"Are you saying you'd like to court me?"

"Maybe not that proper."

His response had a hint of naughtiness in it that was not helping to cool her ardor.

"Girlfriend then?"

A failed attempt at keeping a shocked look from his face prompted her next question.

"Did I go too far? I-"

He gently interrupted.

"No, it's just... I didn't know if that option would ever be presented to me again."

Anna didn't know what prompted him to say that, but she wanted to find out.

She squeezed his hand and said, "How about we get settled at the table and talk?"

"Yes. Alright," he replied.

Without letting go of his hand, they made their way back into the kitchen.

"How about you tackle the bread while I handle the stew?" Anna suggested.

"Sounds good."

She released his hand and said, "Everything you need is there next to it on the worktop."

"Okay."

Once their final tasks were completed, they sat down at the table with their steaming bowls of stew, crusty bread, and a jug of water.

"Might have to let it cool a bit. I hate burning my tongue."

John poured them both a glass of water as he replied, "Good thinking."

As he sat the jug back down, Anna decided to pick their conversation back up.

"So, may I ask why you thought you might never have the option of dating someone?"

"I think you should have at least some idea."

"I should?" She asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"I must have mentioned or at least eluded about my past marriage in my writings."

In fact, he knew he had. That train wreck had been the reason he started writing.

Anna was taken a little aback. He had just revealed something important, and he assumed she already knew about it.

"John," she began. "I think you forget I didn't read your whole journal. I just skipped around."

As the other shoe dropped for him, he realized what she was saying.

"I thought you already knew," he confirmed.

"No, I didn't."

He exhaled frustratingly at himself. He knew he had messed up.

"I understand if I've made things awkward. I can see myself out if you wish," he stated in a defeated tone.

"I don't-"

She placed one of her hands over his on the table.

"I don't wish for you to leave."

He looked at their hands and commented, "But I've made things awkward."

"No, John, look at me."

He did as she asked and looked at her.

"This is my fault."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"No really it is. You only assumed I knew because I read something I shouldn't have. That isn't your fault it is mine. I've complicated things by reading it."

"It is my fault to assume you know things. You've not complicated things by reading the parts you did read."

"Haven't I? I should never have read your diary."

"Then we more than likely wouldn't be here right now would we?"

They implored each other for a few seconds before John spoke again.

"Anna, if someone was meant to read it then I'm glad it was you. I promise not to assume you know things about me. It's unfair of me."

This big, strong man with his gentle, caring words was making Anna melt.

"I'm not going to say I'm glad I read it because I'm not. I am glad though that your words, your inner self, lead me to you."

His small, yet highly meaningful, smirk touched her heart.

"Even though I stuck my foot in it and revealed something heavy in a casual manner?"

"Would you have done that if you thought I didn't know?"

"Of course not."

She nodded in agreement and continued, "Would you have eventually told me about you being married before?"

"Yes, I would have," he admitted as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Then that's all that matters. Let's just find out things about the other as it comes naturally. Would that be okay?"

"Yes."

She gave him a smile and lifted her hand from his.

"I'd say it's cooled enough."

John nodded, and they both tucked into their food.

"I could eat this every day," John said after a few minutes of them eating.

"You'd get bored of it before too long."

"I don't know. This tastes wonderful."

"Thank you," Anna responded sweetly as she placed another piece of bread on her side plate.

"Thank you for inviting me over. You were right. It's easier to talk here then at The Roasted Bean."

"I still plan on going there you know," she smirked.

"I do as well. I can't come over here all the time. You'll be fresh out of places to sit down."

His comment made her laugh and admonish him at the same time.

"John, don't be silly."

He chuckled.

"You wouldn't let your furniture tab get that high," she quipped back.

John's mouth gaped open causing Anna to laugh harder.

"Why you," he tried to playfully threaten as he laughed.

Anna leaned her upper body closer in his direction as her forearm laid on the table.

"I'm only teasing. Of course I won't let you pay for my furniture."

He matched her position, making them close to each other, and as his forearm laid on the table he replied, "I insist on buying you a nice, new settee. It is because of me you need one after all."

"We can agree to disagree for now because we haven't come to a decision yet."

"I thought we decided we were going furniture shopping?"

"We did. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about deciding where this," she paused as she pointed between the two of them, "is going."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure I just put a big damper on that idea."

"By being able to talk openly about yourself? Hardly."

"So I haven't put you off?"

"You tell me," she quipped before she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

She didn't know where all her bold-as-brass attitude had come from, but it only made her feel bolder when she heard a small gasp in surprise.

She parted from him for only a second then caressed his lips again with her own.

She felt it to be right, so very right to be kissing him. She felt a good, nervous tension course through her like adrenaline, while at the same time felt safe and calm.

When she parted from him again, he cleared his throat.

She grinned. "Have you reached a conclusion, Mr. Bates?"

"I didn't really have a chance to think."

She giggled and playfully smacked his arm before she laced their fingers together on one hand.

Taking a deep breath, she looked to him and asked, "John, will you be my boyfriend?"

He looked as though he had been struck momentarily dumb. The adorable look on his face made her smile wider.

John hadn't really expected all of this to happen today. Sure he had hoped for good conversation, and if he was lucky maybe a goodbye kiss. This was much more, and it shocked him that Anna would be so open so quickly about her intentions. He knew it would have taken him much longer to officially ask her to be in a relationship. He had to remind himself that Anna Smith wasn't like other women, and that was precisely why he wanted to be with her.

Being the self-doubting man he was, he replied, "Anna, I am sure there are plenty of young, capable men-"

He was cut off as she responded, "I'm sure there are, but none of them are you."

He had promised himself with this new start that he would have a new outlook. This time he would be willing to step into the unknown. Taking this journey with Anna would be just that, but for some reason he wasn't feeling anxious about it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am, but the more important question is are you? If you're not we can slow down," she offered kindly.

He squeezed her hand. "I am."

They looked at each other as he confirmed, "I am sure."

"So, we are dating."

"Yes, Miss Smith, I believe we are."

They both lightly chuckled as their happiness shone through.

"Well, now that we have decided upon that we better keep eating before it goes completely cold."

"Yes, but first."

John leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. It was a sort of seal on what they had agreed upon.

"I think I might get used to that," she commented as she released his hand and took her spoon back up.

He only smirked as he too continued to eat.

When their meal was finished they each brought their dishes over to worktop near the sink. Anna collected two storage containers and dished out the leftovers from the pot. She sealed each with a lid as John brought over the other plates from the table.

"This one is for you to take with you," she noted as she lifted one and walked over to the fridge.

"You don't have to give me any."

"I know I don't," she replied as she placed the second on in the fridge.

She closed the door and continued, "I'd like for you to take it. You probably don't go out everyday for lunch, so you can take some to work this week or have it for dinner."

John turned on the faucet at the sink and responded, "I feel very spoiled."

She laughed, "It's only leftover stew."

"It's not only that. It's very kind of you."

He tested the water and plugged up the sink. He collected the dish soap and added some to the now hot water.

"What are you doing?"

John turned his head to see her watching him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm doing the dishes," he said simply.

He started unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

"I can take care of that."

"Yes, I know, but I'd very much like to help."

He saw her take up a tea towel. She then walked behind him until she was on the other side of him.

"I'll dry then."

"Alright," he acquiesced.

Anna looked over to see the bottle of cider.

"Is it pretty cold outside?" She asked as he rinsed a bowl.

"It's brisk, but should be fine with a coat on."

She took the bowl from him and began to dry it.

"I thought we could sit out back and enjoy the cider you brought if you'd like to of course," she offered.

"That sounds nice," he replied as he handed over another dish.

"Okay, do you like it heated?"

"Having it warm sounds good for sitting outside."

"I think so, too," she responded as she continued to dry.

When they had finished Anna heated up the cider on the hob. John went and collected their coats and brought them back in the kitchen.

"Ladies first," he announced after she had poured the hot cider into two mugs.

She turned off the hob and set the pot back down.

"Thank you," she said as she reached an arm out.

John helped her own with her coat, and then he put on his own.

"I'll get these if you wanna open the back door for me," Anna said as she lifted the mugs.

John walked to the back door and opened it. She stepped through first and he followed closing the door behind him.

She sat their mugs down on a small side table and commented, "It is chilly out here. I'll be right back."

John watched as she opened the door and stepped back inside. He took the time to look at her outside space. It wasn't a large garden by any means, but it was a nice space. He took a few steps and sat himself down on the cushioned patio bench next to the side table. Anna joined him a minute later with a large quilt in hand.

"Here," she said as she opened the quilt. He took some of it and helped her spread it out as she sat down next to him. "This will help it not be as cool."

"Good idea," he replied as Anna handed over his mug of cider.

They both took a drink and hummed in appreciation.

"This is really good."

"I agree," John commented before taking another sip.

"Thank you for bringing it."

"It's the least I could do. You did everything else."

"Nonsense, you even helped me tidy up."

He smirked as she moved in closer to him. He lifted his arm and laid it across the back of the bench, so she could press into his side.

"This day is so lovely," Anna sad as she looked out over the garden.

John looked to her and replied, "Yes, very lovely."

* * *

John's day had been going pretty well considering it was a Monday. He had a new manuscript he was reading over, and he had to admit he was quite enjoying it. It needed some editing, but the writing itself was good. It was around noon time, so he decided he would take his lunch hour. He got up from his chair and walked over to open his office door. Once in the corridor, he walked into the break room and opened the refrigerator. He collected a small container, closed the door, and walked to the microwave. After loosening the lid, he popped in it and set the timer.

Anna had given him a big container of the beef stew, so he had separated it into a few smaller ones. It was a good thing he liked leftovers. He had never been too picky about eating the same thing several days in a row.

He retrieved a spoon and got himself a glass of water. The microwave beeped, so he collected the container and closed the small door back. With glass in one hand and spoon and container in the other, he walked back to his office and laid the items on his desk.

He sat down and completely removed the lid from the container. Steam floated up into the air, and he smiled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check to see if he had any messages. He knew when she was working with clients she wouldn't be checking her phone, so he wasn't surprised when he didn't see any unread texts. They had talked on the phone and texted the day before. He was halfway tempted to ask her to come over again, but he didn't want to be too pushy. As he had said, he wanted to do things properly. Him being at her home everyday was just too much too soon. Texting, however, well, he didn't see the harm in that. Talking to her was now a highlight of each day.

He decided to send her a message.

 _Hello. I'm just on my break. Thought I'd see how your day is going._

He just tapped send when Robert stopped in his doorway.

"Something smells good in here," Robert commented.

"Beef stew," John replied as he placed his phone on the desk and took up his spoon.

Robert took it upon himself to walk into John's office and sit down.

"If you made beef stew, why didn't you bring me some?"

John barked a short laugh.

"Why do you assume I made it?"

Robert cocked his head a little and replied, "You're telling me someone else made it? Who?"

"Rob, it's only stew. Why is it important?" John decided to say, deflecting the questions.

John took his first bite of the stew. As he propped up the spoon against the inside of the container his phone buzzed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you bring something that wasn't cold or from the vending machine for lunch. It's thrown me."

John picked his phone up and opened his texts. He smiled seeing he got a reply.

 _Hey, my day is going good though busy. I hope your day is going well. I'm on my break as well._

He was typing out a reply as Robert tried to talk to him.

"John?"

"Yeah," John replied as he kept typing.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm."

"Smiling and texting. Who are you, and what have you done with John?"

"Hm."

"I'm leaving Cora for the Queen. We have a date tonight."

"Okay."

John sent his reply and laid his phone back down. He looked up to see Robert giving him a look.

"What?" John asked right before he took another bite of his food.

"You don't have a clue what I just said," Robert stated.

"Something about listening to you."

"I told you I had a date with the Queen."

"Why would you tell me that?" John asked as he continued to eat.

"Because I was watching you smiling like a fool at your phone."

"Is it your lady friend?" Robert asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"For some reason you just made that sound creepy along with the eyebrow thing."

"You're avoiding my question."

John took a long sip of his water before he replied, "Her name is Anna."

"Well, this Anna seems to be doing you some good. Smiling, eating hot food, practically giddy, it's a fresh you."

"I'm not giddy."

"Really? Could have fooled me."

John's phoned buzzed again, and Robert barked a laugh when John reached for his phone.

"I'll let you enjoy your break, mate."

John only nodded as Robert closed his office door on his way out.

Was he giddy? Maybe he was. Did he really care? No, he didn't, so he smiled and opened his text.

 _Yes, of course, I am free to go furniture shopping Saturday. I know of a few places we can take a look in._

He should have known it wouldn't be a one stop shop. He generally hated shopping, but shopping around with her sounded great.

 _How about I pick you up at ten. We could get take away coffee and browse how ever long you need._

He pressed send and finished up the rest of his lunch. He placed the lid back on the container and slid it into his backpack.

Draining the rest of his water, he opened his messages to see her reply.

 _Sounds like a wonderful plan. I'm afraid I only get a short break today, so I'll have to go. Talk to you soon xx_

He quickly sent a message back.

 _Great. Don't work too hard. Have a good rest of the day xx_

He laid his phone back down and chuckled at himself sending kisses over text. Yes, he was quite smitten.

* * *

It was Wednesday at midday, and Anna was on her way to The Roasted Bean. It had been raining that morning, and it looked like there would be a lull in the rain for a bit. So, she took the chance to get out of the office for a bit since she hadn't the last two days. She was glad she didn't work too far away from the coffee shop. A ten minute walk was all it took for her to reach her destination.

A ping came from her purse, so she reached inside and grabbed her phone.

It was a text from John. It had become habit for him to text her midday, which didn't bother her in the slightest. In fact, she liked he thought of her during the day.

 _I hope you're doing well on this dreary day._

The day might have been dreary, but it had brightened up considerably at least for her.

She kept walking as she texted back. The coffee shop was now just ahead of her.

 _I am. I'm not as busy today. How are you? x_

She tapped send and opened the door to the shop. Once inside, the warm environment felt good to her after the cold, mistiness of outside. She scanned the room as she now did as she came here, and to her surprise, though she shouldn't really have been, she spotted John sitting in one of the armchairs closer to the entrance. He was smiling down at this phone with his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. He had taken his suit jacket off and laid it on the back of the chair, so he stood out more in his crisp white shirt and burgundy necktie.

She knew it was probably weird for her to stand and watch him. The last time she had done that he had spewed coffee all over himself, but she couldn't help it as she saw his wide grin as he typed on his phone. He looked so handsome when he smiled, and to know he was smiling while messaging her made her feel good.

As soon as he stopped typing, she heard her phone ping. She looked down quickly and opened the text.

 _I'm great. I had time to come to The Roasted Bean today. Wish you were here. x_

She almost laughed aloud at the coincidence but stopped herself. Instead, she placed her phone back into her purse and walked in his direction. He was still looking down at his phone waiting for her to message back. She thought it was incredibly adorable.

She stopped close to his feet and said, "Your wish is my command."

She watched as he snapped his head up.

"Anna," he greeted in shock.

He stood to his feet a little too quickly. She instinctively reached out to take his free hand to help steady him.

"Woah, there," she giggled.

John knew he had just reacted stupidly. He really had to stop making himself off balance.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No need to be sorry. We have got to stop meeting like this."

He could feel the color drain from his cheeks a bit.

"Oh," he replied because he didn't really know what to say.

"Meaning me surprising you and causing you to have a heart attack."

He relaxed and responded, "I like being surprised by you."

"Do you now?" She teased.

"Yes." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello."

"Hello. Have you been here long?"

"No, only five minutes or more before you came. Are you staying?"

"I am."

He squeezed her hand before releasing it.

"We'll move then."

John spotted a four top table open which meant they could sit on the same side.

"How about that one?" He pointed.

Anna looked in that direction and agreed.

John placed his backpack on his shoulders and lifted his coffee mug from the table as Anna took his suit jacket. He then collected his walking stick, and they made their way over to the table. He sat down the mug as Anna draped his jacket along the back of the chair.

"What can I get you?" He asked as he took off his backpack and sat it in an empty chair across from them.

"I can get it. Have you eaten?"

"No, I hadn't ordered any food yet, but I insist on getting it."

He gave her a serious look, and she relented.

"Fine. How do you feel about club sandwiches?"

"I like club sandwiches."

"Well, they have a good one, but it comes in four large sections. Would you like to split one with me?"

"Sounds good to me. Crisps?"

She smiled, "Yes, please."

"Do you want your regular drink order?"

"How do you know what my regular drink order is?"

"It's the opposite of mine," he smirked.

He was proud of himself for remembering that small detail.

"It may sound silly to have coffee with what we're eating, but yes, I'll have that," she smiled at him.

"Well, that's what I'm drinking as well, so we'll just have to be silly together."

"Thank you, John."

"My pleasure," he replied as he pulled out her chair for her.

She took her seat, and he walked over to the counter to place there order.

Her drink came up first, so he decided to go ahead and take it over to her. It'd be harder for him to carry the mug plus the food with his cane.

"Your caffeine, Miss."

"Thank you," she replied as she took the mug from him.

He nodded and headed back to the counter. As he waited there, he looked over to see her sipping her drink. When she lowered the mug she was smiling at him. He felt it right to his core. The beautiful woman throwing him a cheeky smile was his girlfriend. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that. What she saw in him he didn't have a clue, but he didn't necessarily want to question it either.

His journal entries had been different the last few days. Oh, who was he kidding. His entries had been different ever since he met her. He knew he more than likely sounded like a sap, but his spirits had been lifted. She made him want to be a better person.

"Here ya go, mate."

John brought himself out of his reverie and accepted the plate with a thank you. He walked back over to the table and sat the plate down. He then hooked his cane to the back of the chair and sat down.

"This looks great," Anna commented as she lifted the bag of crisps and opened them.

"Yes, it does," he replied, realizing he was hungrier than he had thought.

She laid the open crisp bag near the plate and picked up her coffee mug.

"To impromptu lunch dates," she said as she raised her mug to him.

John lifted his mug as well and nodded. "To my wish coming true."

They both took a sip of their drinks before Anna leaned over and kissed the side of his cheek.

"Mine, too," she whispered in his ear.

He exhaled until he had to draw air back into his lungs as she sat her mug back down and picked up a corner of the sandwich.

When he was finally able to get his arms to work, he sat his mug down and picked up a corner of the sandwich as well.

"Thank you for sharing with me. I love eating it, but it's never as good leftover and I hate wasting it."

John swallowed his bite and thought it tasted great.

"Not a problem at all. What do you usually get?"

She took a crisp from the bag and replied, "Salad or soup usually. If not that then sometimes one of the smaller sandwiches. When I come for breakfast though it's usually always a muffin of some kind."

"So, the muffins are good?"

"You haven't had one?" She asked with a surprised look.

John shook his head as he chewed.

"Well, we will remedy that Saturday when we stop for breakfast."

"You still okay with the time?"

"Yeah, ten is great. If you had said eight on a Saturday that would have been an issue."

She chuckled as she reached out the crisp bag in his direction. He smiled and took a couple from the bag.

"I will try my best to remember no early mornings on the weekends."

"Yes, though late nights on the weekends are a different matter," she quipped back.

With a quick thought, John moved his left arm and laid it along the back of Anna's chair. This brought him in closer to her as they talked.

"So, you're a bit of a night owl?"

"Not always but I don't mind late nights. How about you?"

He drank from his cup then replied, "Have I mentioned I was in the Army?"

"No," she replied as she turned her full attention to him.

"Well, I served a few years until my leg got injured. Ever since then I've been a natural morning person. There's no such thing as a lie in when you're in the military."

"No, I bet there isn't."

"So, I tend to be both. I'm a morning person and night owl. I don't usually sleep a whole lot. It's a normal thing for me."

They both ate in comfortable silence for a bit before Anna spoke again.

"So, what's on your schedule for the rest of the day?"

John finished his sandwich and replied, "Finish up work, go to the grocery, go home, have dinner, and write about my day."

"Sounds nice," she smiled.

"This will be the nicest part of my day," he mentioned casually before lifting his mug to his lips.

Anna lowered her napkin as she too finished. She turned her head to look at him.

"Really?"

"Really," he commented with a smirk as his eyes met hers.

"I would have to agree," she chuckled.

He chuckled back as they got lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well, I better let you get back to your day," Anna suggested.

"I am more than likely the one keeping you," John responded as he began cleaning up.

"Don't be silly."

She stood to her feet and collected the plate and mugs.

"I'll just take these up real quick."

He nodded, and stood to his feet to collect his things.

When she made it back she collected hers as well. They both walked out of The Roasted Bean and stood near the corner of the pavement.

"Have a good rest of the day," she spoke cheerfully, facing him.

"Thank you. I hope you do as well."

She took a step closer and lifted herself up on her tip toes. One of her hands pressed up against his chest as his head bent down. Their lips met in a loving and firm kiss that left they both smiling as they pulled back.

"On second thought," she began cheekily, "maybe that was the nicest part of my day."

He gave a short chuckle before he felt bold enough to kiss her one more time.

"Yes, I believe so," she grinned as she lowered herself back down.

"Yes?" he asked with mirth.

"Definitely," she winked.

He smiled.

"Okay, I've kept you long enough. Off with both of us."

"May I text you later?"

"Of course you can or call whichever."

"Alright."

"Bye for now," she said as she stepped back.

"Goodbye, Anna."

She began to walk in the direction of her work. She turned her upper body to throw him a quick wave over her shoulder. He quickly returned the wave and set off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived, which meant John Bates would be at her house any minute to pick her up. Anna was dashing back and forth in her bedroom to make sure she remembered everything. She stopped in her tracks when she realized she had only put in one earring and had left the other on the dresser.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed and picked up the other earring. She secured it in her ear and took a deep breath. For whatever reason she was feeling anxious. As she continued finishing getting ready she tried to determine what was making her so nervous. It couldn't be going out with him in public as they had been in public a few times already. She didn't think it was picking out a new settee, although it was rather out of the norm to pick a piece of furniture with a new partner. On the contrary, she was very much looking forward to their time together and finding out about John's tastes.

Her overthinking was interrupted by the sound of a knock at her door. She grinned and rushed to the mirror once more. She quickly flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbed her purse, and went to open the door. When she unlocked and opened it, she found John there smiling warmly at her. Suddenly, she knew why she had felt anxious. It hadn't been anxiousness at all, instead it was butterflies which were fluttering all inside her at that moment.

"Good morning, Anna," she heard him greet.

"Good morning," she smiled back.

"Are you ready, or do you need a bit more time?"

"Oh, yes, I'm ready," she replied.

He stepped back so she could walk out. Anna quickly locked up, and they made their way to John's car. Anna noticed how he rushed just a bit ahead of her so he could open the car door for her.

Once the door was open, he said, "Your chariot awaits."

She chuckled and lifted up to kiss his cheek.

"A very lovely chariot indeed," she responded and climbed inside the car.

He closed the door, walked around the car, and climbed inside himself. He quickly placed his walking stick in the back and closed the door.

"Are we still stopping by The Roasted Bean?" he asked as they buckled. He got the engine started up as she replied, "We most certainly are."

"Just checking," he smirked and pulled out onto the road.

"Morning coffee is an important part of one's day," she commented.

"Afternoon coffee, too," he added.

"Well, in my case that would be correct most days."

"Same here."

"Do you have a muffin preference?"

"What kinds do they usually have?"

"Most of the regular kinds, banana nut, chocolate chip, bran, blueberry, apple cinnamon."

"Hmmm," he hummed. "Blueberry sounds nice."

"Good choice."

John parked the car in front of The Roasted Bean after their short drive there. He started reaching for his wallet, but Anna reached over to stop him.

"Breakfast is my treat," she stated.

"Anna," he began but got cut off.

"No, you bought lunch yesterday, and you are driving me around today."

John's brow knitted together slightly almost to the point of not being noticeable, but she noticed.

She decided she only wanted to see him smile that day, so she leaned over the console between them and pressed her lips to his. The kiss impacted her just as much as she hoped it did him. She pulled back and could see a shy smile now instead of the knitted brow.

"I won't be but a minute," she winked and opened the car door.

She stepped out, closed the door, and made her way inside. John watched her until she had disappeared. He sighed happily as he looked back ahead of him. He had been looking forward to this day. It wasn't the furniture shopping per say he had looked forward to, but he didn't mind at all as long as he was with her. He felt something wake up inside of him that had been asleep a very long time when he was around her. It was a wonderful feeling.

He looked over to see Anna already coming back outside juggling two take away coffees and a bag. He leaned over and opened her door as best he could to help her.

"Thanks," she quickly said as she opened the door more with her shoulder. She handed one of the cups over to him before she got in and sat her cup down in the cup holder. She closed the door and opened the bag.

"That was fast," he noted as she pulled out the first muffin.

"Two muffins and two coffees take no time," she shrugged and noticed she pulled out the blueberry first.

She handed it over to him with a couple napkins.

"Thank you," he said as he accepted graciously. "It smells wonderful."

"You're very welcome and wait till you taste it," she replied as she pulled her own out of the bag.

She began taking the thin wrapper off of her muffin as John took his first drink from his cup. He swallowed hard and coughed loudly. Anna looked over to him alarmed.

"John, are you alright?"

He coughed once more and cleared his throat as he nodded.

"I think I have yours," he stated as he lifted the cup. "How do you drink this stuff?"

Knowing he was okay, she laughed, "I think it tastes great like that thank you!"

With a look of distaste, he handed over the cup to her.

"You'll never have to worry about me stealing your coffee that's for sure."

Anna mock gasped as John took the other cup from the cup holder. They both chuckled as each took a drink from their coffee of choice.

* * *

They were both feeling a little worn down by the time they had reached shop number four. Sometimes being spoiled for choice wasn't always a good thing. It only made the decision process more difficult when it came to some things.

Anna reached over and lightly touched John's upper arm to get his attention.

He looked to her, and she pointed to a section they hadn't yet seen.

"How about those over there?"

"Might as well have a look," he replied.

She lowered her hand and slipped her hand into his before they set off in that direction. They both couldn't help the small shy smiles that came across their faces as they walked.

"Oh, these look promising," she commented as they approached the selection.

She subconsciously rubbed her thumb back and forth on his hand as they came to a stop. He felt himself tingle a little from the small yet intimate gesture.

"There are a few good looking ones," John agreed as they both looked the settees over.

Without letting go of her hand just yet, he moved them over to one in particular.

"Let's give it a try," he suggested.

They turned and sat down on the piece. Anna moved around on it a bit, testing it out.

"I don't know," she commented.

"What about it don't you like?"

"I don't think there is enough cushion. If I'm curled up on this most days I want to be comfortable. Plus, it needs to be a bit bigger for both of us."

John blinked and said, "You shouldn't be picking this out for my comfort."

"If I only considered myself I would have come alone. Don't you want to sit with me on the new settee?" She asked, teasing him.

"Of course," he replied quickly then slowed down. "That is if you would like for me to be."

"Oh, I would say I definitely want you to be."

She grinned with a knowing look before she let go of his hand and walked over to a different one.

It had a contemporary look while still having the width and cushion.

"This one looks great," John commented as he reached her.

"You like it?" Anna asked looking over and up to him.

"I think this one would look great in your lounge."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so because I like it as well."

She looked back to the settee and sat herself down on it. Finding it comfortable, she patted the space next to her to get John to join her.

John sat himself down next to her and exhaled as he relaxed.

"Much more comfortable than the other one right?"

"Much more," he agreed.

"I really like this one."

"Then we'll get this one."

Anna leaned over and placed a hand on John's chest. Looking him in the eye, she asked, "Could you see yourself sitting for a few hours on this with me?"

He swallowed hard and felt his blood thrum a little faster through his veins. He could easily picture himself sitting anywhere with her for a few hours.

"Yes," he quickly replied before making himself more clear. "I mean this is very comfortable. It would be fine to sit a while on this."

She narrowed her eyes playfully and said, "Good cover, Mr. Bates. I believe you know what I was getting at."

Deciding to tease back, he quipped, "Do I?"

Widening her eyes at his return playfulness, she grinned. "Well, since you don't, I believe I may have to show you later what I mean instead of trying to explain."

"A demonstration?" He asked as seriously as he could though failed.

"A detailed demonstration," she commented with a trace of lust as she leaned in to kiss him.

Being an eager participant, he leaned in as well until their lips met in a loving, full kiss.

He didn't know why, but she was able to make him lose track. He was usually a highly focused man who was aware of his surroundings at all times, but she could make him forget everything, including his own name, when she kissed him. It was an incredible feeling.

"What a lovely choice."

Both of them jumped a little and pulled back. They looked to whoever had spoken and realized it was a shop clerk.

"Oh, uh," Anna began, trying to speak through her slight embarrassment.

"It is," John replied clearly.

Anna looked back to him and noticed he didn't seem phased a bit although she had felt him startle.

"We'll take it," he continued.

"Wonderful. I'll ring it up and pull out our delivery rota for you," the clerk said happily.

"Thank you."

As the clerk walked away and out of sight, Anna whispered, "We didn't even ask how much it was."

John smiled warmly. "It doesn't matter."

"What? Of course it does."

John reached his hand over and laid it on top of hers. "It doesn't. I have a good paying job, and I never buy anything for myself other than what is needed. Don't worry about the cost."

"You should at least let me pay half," she tried to argue.

"We already agreed to me paying. It is my pleasure, Anna. I assure you."

She looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. It made her want to kiss him again, but she refrained.

She sighed lightly. "Okay."

He grinned and asked, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's find out the damage."

John shook his head, and they both chuckled as they got to their feet.

When the payment had been made and delivery date set, they left the shop and began driving back.

"Anna," John voiced as they rode.

Anna looked over to him. "Yes?"

"If you have the time, would you like to come to mine for a while? If you have other plans it's fine."

"No, no I don't have other plans. I would love to."

"Alright," he replied with a small smile while keeping his eyes on the road.

They rode in companionable silence until they reached John's home which hadn't been far. They exited the car and walked up the footpath to the door. John took out his keys, unlocked the door, and opened it for Anna to enter first. Anna stepped inside and John closed the door behind them.

"My goodness," Anna commented as she looked around the open floor plan. She could see the lounge, kitchen, and dining area all in one glance. His house was immaculately clean.

John hung his cane up on a hook by the door and came to stand next to her. "What is it?"

"Either you are the neatest man in the world, or you tidied up hoping I would come over today. Which one might it be?"

She looked up and over to him with a playful smile.

"Well..." he started and cleared his throat. "I'm not necessarily messy, and I was hoping you would agree to come over."

She turned to face him. "So, tidy but not a neat freak?"

"You could say that, yes."

"I like that."

He smirked outwardly, while inside he was bursting with love for her.

"May I look around?"

"Oh, yes, of course," John stammered as he shook myself from his thoughts.

"Thank you."

Anna began to walk around the open space taking in John's living space.

"Would you like some tea?" Anna heard John say from across the room. She looked back to see him now in the kitchen. He was rolling up a shirt sleeve to his elbow while looking at her. She felt her knees turn to jelly as he worked on the other sleeve while still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes, please," she finally replied.

He nodded and set to work on their tea. She took a deep breath to calm herself and went back to exploring. He used a lot of neutral tones, much like herself, with splashes of darker blues here and there. The decor itself was minimal. The room was by no means overcrowded with knick knacks and such. He had one standard size bookshelf along the back of the room completely filled with books. Most bookshelves she had seen in homes had some books and then decorative pieces, but not John's. His shelf was jam packed of different types of books. As she continued to scan the space, she realized he didn't have any photographs along the walls or upon any surfaces. In fact, the space seemed pretty impersonal except for the bookshelf, but maybe she could help change that. She continued her stroll around the room until she was at the kitchen. John had just closed the refrigerator door as she reached the small island where the tea things were sitting. She watched him turn and sit down a glass jug of cream on the island.

She arched an eyebrow, and he said, "I assume you take your tea like you do your coffee."

"I do, but why would you have cream if you don't use it?"

"Because I know you enjoy it."

She rounded the island and placed a hand on his forearm.

Looking up to him, she asked, "You bought it just in case I might want tea?"

"I know it sounds like I just assumed you'd come today, but I-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his defense because she lifted herself up on her tip toes and placed her free hand on the side of his neck as she kissed him. She broke the kiss briefly when he gasped in surprise and then kissed him again. She felt herself melt when he kissed her back and felt his hand on her lower back. She allowed them to get caught up in the moment just simply experiencing the other until the kettle whistled breaking the moment.

She lowered herself back down and dropped her hands from him.

"What was that for?" he asked mainly in shock.

"For the cream," she teased.

"I must always have cream in the house then," he smiled.

"No," she chuckled as he took the kettle off the hob and poured the hot water into the teapot. "It was for you thinking of me. You are very sweet."

He finished up and lifted the tea tray.

"I am just glad you agreed to come, and I'm also glad you read my journal."

He walked into the lounge with Anna right behind him. He sat the tray down onto the low table as Anna said, "You are?"

They both sat down on the sofa.

"I am. If it had been anyone else it would have, or at least could have, been a disaster. "

"A disaster?" She said, confused.

"Someone could have sold the information finding out who I am, and who I work for. Not that I'm a celebrity, but still in the wrong hands...," he trailed off before speaking again.

"Someone could have simply thrown it in the bin, or left it there for someone else to pick up."

"I wouldn't have," she interjected. "I would have took it with me if you hadn't showed up. Then, I would have tried to find you."

He gave her a sloppy smile that warmed her.

"That is why I'm glad you were the one to read it."

"I would have found you, you know. If you hadn't came in."

"I truly believe that," he replied as he looked into her eyes.

"From what I did read, I wouldn't have been able to stop until I found the man who had written them."

At that, he turned slightly and pulled something from under the sofa cushion. When he turned back, he handed her a leather bound journal similar to his own.

"John, I told you I'm not going to read anymore than I already have," she frowned as she looked at the leather.

"This one isn't mine."

She looked up at him with curiosity written on her face.

"I thought maybe this one could be yours, and one day when the time is right we could share them with one another."

Anna was speechless for a moment. Her eyes were searching his as she said, "You want me to end up reading your entire journal?"

"I never thought I would say yes to someone reading my full journal and maybe even the other ones, but yes."

"You have more?"

He chuckled, "I do."

"And you want me to write in a journal as well?"

"Only if you want to. I would never make you do anything."

She suddenly had a teary smile. "And one day... one day we would share."

"Anna, if you think this is a horrible idea we can forget it."

She sniffed back some tears and looked down to the new empty journal in her hand. Who would have ever thought some inner every day thoughts from a man she didn't know would bring her such happiness?

She looked back up and smiled lovingly.

"I think it is the most wonderful idea. I love that you thought of it, and I am grateful you trust me enough."

"It'll take quite a bit of time to fill all the pages."

"Yes it will, but I can't wait to start filling them, John."

He reached for her free hand and took it in his own.

With a loving gaze, he replied, "I can't wait either, Anna."


End file.
